Tales From The Angel Of Mercy
by batmanfan
Summary: Story told entirly from Laura's POV. All about Flood sequence. Read & Review!


**_I hope everyone enjoys this, and for the record, this will proably not be the final draft. I'll most likely be editing it every now an then. Read & Review! Also, the reason for the title is because there was a line from The Day After Tomorrow novel about Laura being an angel of mercy so I thought that would be a good title for my fanfic. _**

**"Tales From The Angel Of Mercy"**

"This is insane!" I yelled over the pounding of the rain. "We're not going to be able to drive anywhere in this, we should just go back to the apartment!" Sam swiveled his head around, looking over the top of his duffel bag, which was hanging limply over his shoulder. "What!" Sam cried. "Are you kidding? We have to get higher!" He continued to walk forward through the murky water. I followed, struggling to keep hold on my bag, and my destroyed, and useless umbrella. I finally tossed it into a trash bin as I passed.

Through the sheet of rain that was falling, I could see the silhouette of the New York Public Library. After what seemed like an eternity, we were not far from the library steps, and I sighed a sigh of relief. We squeezed our way through miles of traffic, to get to the other side of the street, and I was amazed to see the water had now submerged the cars up to their headlights. What was happening? This did not happen in New York.

There were only a handful of cars left in our way, and after I pushed my way through the second to last car, I waded forward toward the last obstacle. That was when I felt something slice into my leg. I cried out, and yanked my foot upward, and looked at the bleeding form of my leg beneath the cold water. My hand flew instantly to clutch the wound, and when my skin touched the cut, I gasped, but then I heard another sound besides the rain. I twisted my head around to see an officer at the window of a still taxicab. I saw a girl no older then eight with her hands and face pressed against the window screaming and sobbing. T

he problem was obvious why the girl was screaming. Her and the also screaming form of her mother were about to be drowned. The water from the rain was flooding the inside of the cab, and they along with the car were about to be submerged. The officer was trying to yell into the closed window, for them to get away, but apparently they did not speak English, fore they were yelling in another language. I could make out words from their screaming, and it sounded like… French?

I looked down at the now red water below me, and at the girl and her mother. They needed more help then I did at the moment. I waded toward them, leaning on nearby cars for support. I reached them, and asked the officer the problem. "They speak French!" he said desperately. "I can't understand them!" he cried wringing his hands. I nodded, and leaned toward the window. "Tell them to cover their eyes!" the officer yelled. I did as I was told, and yelled to them in French. The officer raised his nightstick, and smashed the window, and then proceeded to shatter the rear window. The mother and daughter, scrambled out of the vehicle, and the officer ushered them toward the library steps.

I trailed behind them, as the rain poured down like a waterfall. Just then, the woman whirled around yelling to me in French. I understood what she meant, and interpreted to the officer, who stood there with a perplexed look on his face. "She left her bag in the cab!" I said quickly. "Their passports!" I finished. "Tell her to forget it!" the officer said shaking his head. I shook my head. "I'll get it for her!" I said, and turned around. I started back toward the cab, as the officer, mother and daughter, headed to the library. When I reached the taxi, I stood there for a moment trying to figure out a way to retrieve the purse.

Ifinally decided on going in through the shattered rear window. I hoisted myself onto the trunk of the car, and flattened myself onto my stomach. I reached in, stretching my arm to its full length, and my fingers tantalizingly brushed the leather strap of the purse. Some little part of me noticed that the noise level around me increased, and that water was splashing all around me, but the only thing that mattered that moment was getting the purse. I concentrated and extended my arm so far; it felt like it could come out its socket. I felt the strap, and gently and carefully curled my pinky finger around the strap. I lifted it up slowly, and finally grabbed the entire thing. I reeled backward, and emerged from the cab's window.

"Laura!"

I turned, and shifted onto my knees, to look at the person shouting my name. I saw Sam running toward me, and I stared at him for a moment, as he halted in front of me. "Laura!" he cried again. "What's wrong?" I asked. Now that I was not concentrating on getting the purse, I now saw that people were running and screaming, and a strange rumbling noise filled the air. Sam grabbed my arm, and pointed at something behind me. I twisted my head around, and froze. A towering wall of water was rushing toward us, cars and people disappearing as the wave surged over them.

A dry gasp escaped my lips, and I whirled around and Sam automatically grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the cab, and into the water below. I ran toward the library, water spraying all around me, and I could hear Sam following behind me. I clutched the purse tightly, as I made for the library steps. I was now panting when we reached them, and I could hear the water roaring behind me as I hurried up the steps, many and high. I saw the revolving door in front of me, and J.D. and Brain waiting for us.

Sam suddenly pushed me forward, and I stumbled through the door, with Sam at my heels. I fell through the door, but Brian caught me at the last moment before I hit the floor. I saw Sam stumble through, just as the water slammed into the door. I gasped, and turned and ran up the marble staircase, behind Brian and J.D. I heard Sam's footsteps behind me, and then I heard the sound of glass shattering. I glanced back, and saw that the large windows had broken, and an avalanche of water was pouring into the library.


End file.
